Sweet Poison
by pinky3209
Summary: Hermione. A bright, witty, mudbl-What's that? She's no longer a mudblood. In fact, she never was. Whoever said her parents were muggles had made a terrible mistake! But, what will happen when Draco puts her on the date-able list?
1. A New Year

New School Year

"Hermione, wake up!" her overly exuberant mother yelled. "Okay, okay, Mum, I'm up!" she yelled slightly annoyed as she groggily crawled out of her comfortable queen sized bed. "Ah, the first day of a rewarding new year", she said to her overly fed cat, Crookshanks. The fat, ginger-colored cat just purred around her legs in response. As she studied her tan complexion in the mirror, she looked at a picture of her in the previous year. The once skinny, short 4th year with bushy hair had somehow transformed (not magically, its called puberty!) into a beautiful young lady. Her once bushy, bird nest of hair is now straight and silky flowing to her shoulders. She still has the same large chestnut eyes, but her lips are full and raspberry colored. She has filled out nicely in the chest area and her once pin-straight body is now blessed with the shape of an hourglass.

She walked into her large master bedroom sized bathroom. Her family was quite wealthy. She passed her large vanity mirror and smile to herself as she slowly stepped into her marble Jacuzzi that had been filled up by her house elf, Mini. Ever since her parents found out that they were wizards and witches, they had adapted to a magical life well. Hermione was, in fact, a pureblood. This meant no more taunting and insults from Malfoy. Oh, how she couldn't wait to see his face when she had the opportunity to rub it in his face! This was going to be a fabulous year. She carefully massaged her beautiful locks with expensive vanilla scented shampoo. She absolutely _loved_ the smell of vanilla. After showering, she applied some makeup (eyeliner, eye shadow, lip gloss etc), combed her hair, and sprayed some of her favorite perfume. She heard a tap on her window as Snowball, her white owl, approached with a letter.

_Dear Ms. Granger, _

_Due to your high marks, exceptionally perfect record of behavior, and hard work, we are pleased to inform you that you are the new Head Girl. Congratulations on this well deserved honor. Please report to the Head Cabin on the Hogwarts Express as soon as you board. You will be informed of your duties and meet the Head Boy. Acquainting with your peers will be permitted after you report to the Head Cabin. _

_Best wishes,_

_Professor McGonagall _

"Whoot, whoot! I'm Head Girl!" she exclaimed. _Hmm, I wonder who the Head Boy is,_ she thought. She walked downstairs to the breakfast area of her mansion (A/N: told you she's rich!). She gobbled up her breakfast in rush to get to the train station. "Hey, Mum and Dad, guess who the new Head Girl is!" she beamed. "Oh, Honey, we're so proud of you!" they said in unison. 'Till recently, they had no idea what a Head Boy or Girl was, but they read up on Hogwarts after their recent discovery about being magical.

As they reached the train station, Hermione heard an all too familiar voice. "W-well, if it isn't the little mudblood." Draco stuttered. _Wow, the little mudblood's gotten hot_, he thought. Hermione was expecting this, but what she never knew was that one day, she would have the perfect response to send an unaware Malfoy in a state of bewilderment. "Excuse me, Malfoy, but I'll have you know that I am actually a pureblood. I've been doing a little homework on my lineage and I've found out that my parents are actually witches and wizards." She could see a surprised flicker in his eyes but he hid it well. "Well, well, well. I knew you were to smart to be a filthy mudblood" "Whatever, Malfoy" she just left him standing there looking like a complete idiot as she went to find Harry and Ron.

As she was walking to the train, she noticed almost every guy she passed take a second look at her, some even a third. Well, you couldn't blame them, could you? After much hassle, she managed to find the Head Cabin.

She opened the door to reveal… (A/N: Cliffhanger!)


	2. Train Ride with the Ferret Boy

(A/N): Okay, guys, I'm SOOO sorry for taking so long to update! I promise it won't happen again.

Train Ride with Ferret Boy

to reveal….Draco Malfoy

"_YOU'RE_ HEAD BOY?" "Why no, Granger, I'm just sitting in here so I can be your paparazzi." He looked at her as if she was extremely thick. "Of all the despicable things! I bet you just had your widdle daddy to pay your way here", she spat. "Now, now, you know that you're not _that_ unhappy to see me. Here, come sit" he said as he patted the seat next to him smirking amusedly at Hermione pissed of state. "What's your game, Malfoy?" she questioned. "Jeez, woman, can't a guy show some manners without being interrogated?" "Not in your case" "Ouch, burn" "Look, just because your Head Boy, don't expect me to be nice to you" "Oh, we'll see, Granger, we'll see" _Well if I'm going to have to spend the whole five hours with this little prat, I might as well catch up on some homework_

_**Knock, knock, knock**_

"Come in" both said in unison. A happy bubbly Professor McGonagall came in. "Hello, children. I see you've both acquainted. I shall expect no troubles from the two of you, knowing your not-so-great past." "Yes, ma'am." They both muttered. "Well, to the point, you both are to guide the first years to the boats and ride with them to the castle. That'll be all. Have a great year" she said as she popped out the door. Hermione took out Hogwarts, a History from her bag.

"So, mudbl-Granger, I guess you still haven't changed your miss-know-it-all ways. I can't believe you're actually reading before school has begun. But, then again, it _is_ the little smartass we're talking about." Hermione gave him the look from hell. _The stupid prat's never going to learn when to keep his mouth shut, _she thought. "Sorry to disappoint you, Malfoy, but, I'm reading because you're incredibly boring and I have nothing else to do but talk to your dumb arse, which is not preferred. So, if you would kindly shut up, I'd like to get back to reading before I was so rudely interrupted." _I like 'em feisty,_ he thought.

Hermione kept reading as if nothing happened. But, she couldn't help but notice Draco stealing a few glances at her. _What a prat! Can't he keep his hormones in control for one second? _

"Would anybody like to buy a snack?" a rather large lady yelled as she steered a cart down the hall. "Hey, you first year, get out of the hall! Honestly, can you be any thicker?" Draco watched amusedly as a first year fell into his compartment in attempt to get out of the large lady's way. "Give me a-", just then a second year tripped and fell, knocking him over.

"Hahahaha! Great going, Malfoy." Hermione taunted while standing over him. He looked like he was going to explode. He searched the train for the kid who knocked him over. "YOU! Who do you think you are? Pushing a Malfoy!" he exclaimed while pulling the poor kid up by the collar. "Malfoy, leave him alone. You're supposed to be setting an example." Hermione chimed in casually. A disturbed looking Malfoy dropped the kid and stormed to the compartment. The second year gave Hermione an extremely grateful look. "That kid is lucky he has widdle Granger to save him or I'd have-""Oh, hush up, Malfoy, get over yourself." Hermione snapped. _She's going to regret that,_ he thought as a smirk crawled upon his lips. "What are you smiling about, Ferret?" she asked. "None of your business. Honestly, Granger, I know I'm sexy. But do you always have to think about me?" _Oh, he's pushing it to a dangerous level, _she thought. She could kill him. _What a self-centered prat!_

"Thanks. If you were as gorgeous as me, you would be arrogant too." He said smirking. _Did I just say that aloud? _She wondered. "Actually, no you didn't. I can read your mind." He said smirking triumphantly. Hermione's face went ghostly pale. He could find out her deepest, darkest secrets that even Harry and Ron didn't know. And she was going to have to spend the whole year with him! _What a bloody git!_ He had no business going into her mind and reading her thoughts! "Ditto." He replied to her thought. "STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!" she yelled, infuriated. "Sorry, Granger, but this is much too fun to give up." He replied smirking because he knew it pissed her off. "Fine! I'm going to find Harry and Ron" "Oh, don't bother. They're probably shagging each other's heads off" said a hysterical Draco. "You. YOU—UGH! You are so infuriating!" said an angry Hermione. Draco just replied with a smirk. She stormed off to Harry and Ron's cabin. When Blaise Zambini casually walked into Draco's cabin.

"Did it work?" Blaise asked. "Hell yeah! This is awesome! Little Granger won't have that clean reputation after we're done with her." Draco said as a mischievous smirk crept upon his face.


	3. Mess With Her Mind

(A/N): Ok, guys, I've decided. I am **NOT** going to **continue** this story unless I get more reviews that are actually criticizing! I need to know what to work on. Just let me know, Okay? Oh yeah, and encouraging reviews are also loved! I want to thank** catgurlfurreel, ktdavey4life, Daniela Potter, xoKaSsIexo, hufflepuffgirl88, and Gi Xian! **Love the reviews!

Messing With Her Mind

HEY DID YOU GUYS READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOVE?

_This is going to be great! I just can't wait 'till I find out what's in that head of Granger's_

_Whoa! I didn't think that. Why are there voices in my head? Merlin, am I going insane?_

_Hey! I know that voice. GRANGER! Get your nasty self out of my head this instant!_

Hermione came charging to the Head Cabin.

"What is the meaning of all of this? I know you can read my mind, but why the hell are you talking to me in my head! UGH! Of all the stupid things, Malfoy."

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down there you mad woman. I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Well", she said in a sickly sweet voice. "Tell me, Malfoy, how did the widdle baby get himself into this mess, this time?"

"Merlin, woman, I was just playing a joke! I snuck a silver-stone into your pocket." He admitted.

"Of all the bloody, foolish things to do! Honestly, have you no conscience?"

"I did. Until I met you!" "Look, can we just stop arguing and fix this?"

"Jeez, woman, I thought you were smart. Just take the stupid silver-stone out of your pocket. That should work." Draco replied as if Hermione was the stupidest being on earth.

She just replied with the look from hell. She took it out of her pocket and chucked it with all her might at his head.

"Ow! Damn, Granger, you should play Quiditch"

_Especially since there are no separate changing rooms for girls…_

"Ugh! You sick pervert, I heard that!"

"Oops" Draco replied with an innocent smirk.

Hermione went to Harry and Ron's cabin and talked with them for the rest of the ride. When the coast was clear, Blaise went back to Draco's cabin.

"She found out?" he said with a glum face.

"Yep"

"Oh well, did you find anything out?" Blaise asked impatiently.

"No, she didn't think about Ron a single time. Honestly, Blaise, screw Ron, not literally, and just go back to being heterosexual (A/N: that means being straight)." Draco pleaded.

"Look, Mate, it's not that easy. I can't help what I feel."

"Whatever. Just get out of my cabin before you try to make a move on me."

Blaise just gave Draco a humorous you're-so-cocky smirk in reply.


	4. Control: Disaster

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter or any other original characters. I own the plot only. This goes for my previous and future chapters as well

Control: Disaster 

_Draco, wake up! We're almost at Hogwarts and you've yet to change into your robes. _

_What? God, woman, for Merlin's sake can't you just leave me alone? I'm trying to sleep. Wait. Why are you in my head?_

_Well, Malfoy, you're the one who got us in this mess, so you should know! _

_But you threw the silver-stone away. We don't have it. What could've gone wrong?_

_For Merlin's sake, Malfoy, didn't you even say the spell to undo this? Honestly, you can be so thick sometimes. _

_Will you hush up, woman? I'm trying to think. _

_No, you're not. I can hear your thoughts and so far, I've heard nothing. _

Hermione let out a sudden gasp of horror. _Whoever finds it first will be able to control the other's actions. _

_Is that so, Granger? _

_You weren't supposed to hear that. _

_Good thing I did. This should make things interesting…_

Draco and Hermione banged their heads as they both dove to the floor in search of the silver-stone. Draco, being the seeker on the Quiditch team, had better luck finding it. Hermione already knew of the nightmare to come when she saw a flicker of amusement in those grey eyes.

"Found it!" he yelled triumphantly.

Draco Malfoy being able to control Hermione Granger's every action. This spelled trouble.

**Well, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to write a review! Please, its just one click of the mouse and a couple of keys. **


	5. A Change of Plans

**(A/N): **Okay. It seems that a few of my readers are confused and it's my fault! I'm sorry! Hope you'll forgive me. Okay, let me clear up some of your questions. Oh yeah! By the way, I've decided to take catgurlfurreel's suggestion and change some things.

**Is Draco gay in this story?**

No, Draco is **_NOT_** gay! Blaise, his friend, is gay. Draco wants Blaise to become straight because he doesn't want to be seen hanging around with a gay guy. (No offense to homosexual people! I have no problem with them)

**Why could Draco and Hermione still hear each other's thoughts after Hermione threw the stone away? **

Hermione and Draco could still hear each other's thoughts because Draco forgot to say the spell to reverse it. So, until one of them finds the stone and says the spell Draco and Hermione will be able to hear the other's thoughts. If one person finds the stone first, then they will have complete control over the other's action.

**Change of Plans**

Hermione had a pleading look on her face. "Please, Malfoy, just say the spell and undo this!"

"Nah. I don't think I will", he replied with a mischievous smile creeping upon his lips.

Hermione just replied with the look from hell. Then, as if a light bulb went off in her head, she got an idea. She made sure not to say the idea aloud in her head.

"Draco", she said in a seductive voice. Draco listened attentively. She _never_ used his first name. "You know. Now that you have _complete_ control over me" she said as she leaned in closer and started to play with his robes. "We can do _anything_ you want" she said as she licked her lips and winked at him.

His body temperature was starting to get hot and his breathing shallow. She leaned in to kiss him when all of the sudden, she grabbed the silver-stone and ran as fast as she could.

It took Draco a while to realize what had happened, for, he was still in her trance.

"Granger!" Yelled a pissed off and slightly horny Malfoy.

"Stop chasing me." She commanded.

"The train will stop in five minutes, students! Make sure you have your proper attire on", shouted Professor McGonagall.

An extremely pissed off Draco stopped, dead in his tracks. "Granger, I'm going to kill you!"

A few cabin doors burst open to see the commotion and shut as soon as they saw Draco's expression. Nobody messed with a Malfoy.

"Now, Malfoy, you wouldn't want to do that to your mistress, would you? Then you'd just be a sitting tub of lard with no one to guide you" (**A/N: **a mistress is a female master)

Draco seemed to be pouting. "C'mon, Granger, just please let me at least get my school robes on!" he pleaded.

"Oh, I suppose so. Go in the Head Cabin and put on your school robes", she instructed.

"Deranged, bloody mad woman!" he muttered under his breath.

_Sorry to disappoint you, honey, but I can still read your thoughts. You should really stop thinking aloud. It's giving me a headache. _

_Two can play at that game_

_What was that, Malfoy? _

_Nothing. Don't you have something to do? _

_No, I don't actually. _Hermione opened the cabin door to find a fully dressed Draco. His hair was slightly tousled making it fall upon his face. _Merlin, he looks good. _

"Thanks, babe. I get that all the time." He replied leaning against the cabin wall smirking with his arms folded across his chest.

He quickly grabbed her while she was thinking of a witty comeback and took the silver-stone from her breast pocket in her robe.

"Malfoy, don't you dare-!"

"Kiss me", he said causing her to stop mid sentence and kiss him. She looked at him with horrified eyes as her lips tugged at his. The whole time he was smirking in total bliss. He let go and said "You can stop, Granger. Merlin, I know I'm sexy, but control yourself woman."

"Ugh! Oh I'm going to kill you, Malfoy!"

"Now, Granger, you wouldn't want to do that, would you? Then you'd just be a sitting tub of lard with no one to guide you", he mocked.

**Hope you enjoyed! And don't worry. I'll be updating VERY soon! Most likely the same day I wrote this. Don't forget to write a review and ask more questions if you have them. **


	6. Fate and Destiny

**(A/N): I'm going for a new vibe for this fic. Tell me if you like it!**

**New Secrets**

"Honestly, Malfoy, you should stop messing around!"

"Fine, I'll say the stupid spell."

_Finally! God, what a git. _Thought Hermione.

"What the blood hell! I just heard your thought –and I'm not a git."

"Merlin, Malfoy, can't you do anything right? Did you even say the spell properly?"

"Well why don't you do it yourself, Granger"

"Fine!" she replied as she said the spell.

_That should do it. _

"I can still hear your thoughts" he said dully.

"This is getting weird. We must speak to Professor Dumbledore immediately!"

"Whatever floats your boat" he replied.

Hermione had heard about this kind of thing before. But it couldn't be. There's no way that she and Draco could be a God and Goddess. That meant that there were two other deities amongst them. After all, they had to be in the same school. If they were the deities, were they on the same side? Who were the other two? Were they her close friends? Were they her enemies?

After guiding the first years to the boat, riding with them, and enduring the long, boring sorting ceremony, Hermione and Draco paid a visit to Dumbledore.

"Now, what may I assist you in, children?" spoke Dumbledore's deep, giant, engulfing voice. Hermione explained what had happened and how they couldn't stop reading the other's thoughts.

"Ah," he said after listening to her detailed, one sided explanation of the event. "I knew this day would come when I would have to tell you. But, I never knew it would be this soon." He replied. Hermione and Draco just exchanged confused looks. She pretended to be utterly dumbfounded. And, mind you, that was a hard thing for a Granger to do!

"You, my students, are The Deities. The Prophecy has revealed hints of who you were. But, I could never presume why it would choose enemies. You, Hermione Granger, are the Goddess of Destiny. And you, Draco Malfoy, are the God of Fate."

Hermione, being the one who was never satisfied with an answer that took less than one hour to explain, asked, "But who are the other two? Who is the God of Destiny?" she asked with a dreamy look in her eyes which made Draco want to gag.

"Yes, Professor, who is the Goddess of Fate? I presume she must be attractive" said Draco to get even. Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, students, the God and Goddess must be attractive according to mythology"


	7. Arrogant Charm

**(A/N): **Okay, I know I stopped at a weird place in the previous chapter, but I was getting late. Sorry! **Please review** and tell me if you like the whole God/Goddess thing, okay? Oh yeah, and do you think that I should start making some chapters that show their feelings instead of mainly dialogue (not _every_ chapter, only some)? Let me know if I should or shouldn't! And **grrrr** you people aren't criticizing me at ALL! I need comments! Although, I do appreciate the praising, I need some tips on what to change so I don't lose readers! Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do **_NOT_** own any of this except the plot!

**Arrogant Charm**

"Thank you, Professor, now if you'll excuse us, Draco and I must be heading to our dormitories", she said.

Draco was glad to get out of there. There were too many questions swarming around in that blonde, godly head of his. He needed to take a walk.

**Draco's P.O.V. (Thoughts)**

_I guess I can't use the word in vain now. Now I know how the Big Guy feels. A god? That's just absurd! But then again I _am_ charming, sexy, intelligent, and did I mention sexy? I've got the works, and now I'm a god! Who knew I could be even more irresistible? But wait. This could mean responsibilities. Merlin, that would suck! _

_**End of Draco's P.O.V.**_

"Hahahaha! That's hilarious, Malfoy. You really _are_ full of it. Pray tell, what makes you think you're intelligent? I'll give you some credit, though. You can be charming when you need to, but no comment the sexy part. And please, don't get me started on irresistible!" she teased while prancing down the hall.

"Oh hush up, Granger. Admit it, accept it, and get over it. You know that I'm sexy and intelligent. No girl is able to resist me." He replied arrogantly chasing after her.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Malfoy, but you are _very_ resistible. And getting over and accepting is the same thing Blondie. " She replied over her shoulder.

"Quit denying it, Granger, and STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!" he snapped.

_He's so cute when he gets all flustered up…_

Hermione gasped. She had said it aloud in her mind.

Draco hadn't missed it. He just stood there, leaning against the wall arms across his chest, smirking cockily. She just teased him about thinking he was sexy and here she had just called him cute.

This telepathy thing was getting out of hand. She would research on it first thing in the morning, well after classes that is.

_Who's the blonde one now? _

Hermione just gave him a death glare in response (after turning as red as a turnip). She stopped prancing and stormed off in search of their dormitories, leaving Draco speechless.

**Hermione's P.O.V. (Narrating)**

_Ugh! He can be such a prat sometimes. I am so stupid for saying that aloud in my head. Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I started walking to my dormitory, but realized that I had no clue as to where it was. But, it was okay. I found McGonagall and she showed me where it was. I walked past the creepy Slytherin dungeons. _Why do they like it so cold? Oh well, who cares? I shouldn't even be thinking about those stupid Slytherins in the first place. God, they can be such gits sometimes! Okay, 'Mione think happy thoughts. Man, I love Hogwarts. The beautiful, brick castle, spending a whole year with my best friends in the world, and homework, the best part of all. Who wouldn't love it?_

As I was following McGonagall I noticed a rather intriguing portrait of four deities. Two of them looked as if they were studying each other and the other two looked utterly confused. A god and goddess were wearing gold while the other two, silver. I'd like to know more about it. Anyways, I reached the dorm and chose the password, fate's destiny. Kind of goes don't you think? I notified Draco of the password telepathically. He just rambled on about how stupid it was. He can be such a git sometimes. But, his body makes up for it. Oh, how I lust for his bulging muscles. Every muscle is a perfect ripple in his beautiful wave of milky smooth skin. I know he's arrogant, but there's something intriguing about it. I've never told anyone about my crush on him, so keep your lips sealed.

**End of Hermione's P.O.V.**

Draco was too busy with his thoughts to hear Hermione's. He didn't realize it, but he was actually blocking her thoughts. Hermione could do the same, but the two haven't realized it yet.

He found the dorm with ease and said the password. The common room was decorated with silver, green, garnet, and gold. The black leather couches had one of each house color pillows on them. There was a kitchen with three pantries which refilled themselves. There was a warm fire cackling in the fireplace. It was extremely homey. He laid his wand on the desk and chose the password 'mudblood' for his room. It was a gigantic room to suit the spoiled Malfoy. It had black, silk sheets with a silver border. The pillows were the same except they had a green border. _Perfect. Not too slippery and not too rough for any late night visitors… _ There was a room connecting his to Hermione's through a bathroom. A magical hologram in front of it said that hey may choose his own password if he needed. He decided not to put a password. He opened the door to find a half naked Hermione undressing. She didn't hear him come in because her back was turned to the door. She screamed her lungs off as soon as she heard him say, "Nice bum, Granger". He was just trying to aggravate her

"Get out this instant Malfoy!" she screamed as she tried to cover herself, but in vain.

"No, thank you. I like the view." He replied smirking obviously enjoying her discomfort.

"Walk out of that door and don't come back 'till I tell you", she commanded. Hermione had made the mistake of letting her guard slip, when Draco stole the silver-stone.

"Cute, Granger. But, I believe that the silver-stone is no longer in your possession, Love."

Hermione checked desperately for it in her pockets in her jeans, but in vain.

"Put on your clothes, Granger." He said and she gave him a look that meant he was in for hell when she finished. He turned his back occasionally peeking when she let her guard down so he wouldn't piss her off.

**Well...cliffhanger! Mwahaha! I'm so evil…j/k the only reason I'm leaving is because I'm going for a jog. And sorry for the long wait. My internet has been screwing up lately and I can't figure out why. Now be a nice reader and REVIEW! **


	8. Is it Fate or Destiny?

**Is it Fate or Destiny?**

"Yes, Cornelius, keep looking." replied Lucius. Cornelius Fudge was looking for a pureblooded girl who was fit to marry Lucius's son. "What kind of madness is this? Fudge, how could screw up and let that filth on this list?" demanded Lucius.

"Whatever is the matter?" Fudge replied in a sweet tone as to not upset Lucius.

"This, you idiotic excuse for a man. What were you thinking putting that Granger on this list?" he screamed.

"The list does not lie, sir. Hermione Granger is indeed a pureblooded witch. Why, haven't you heard? Her mother and father's memories were tragically wiped out. But, all is well, they've regained their memory." He replied with a relieved smile.

"Is that so?" Lucius replied with a mischievous smirk plastered upon his face. "She will be my son's bride. She's got the smarts and potential attitude to be the perfect Malfoy bride. There is just one thing wrong. If he accidentally meets the Goddess of Fate and falls in love, it will wreak havoc. We must find out immediately who the Goddess of Destiny is. I wouldn't at all be surprised if it is Granger. But, wait. Why is the girl in Gryffindor? All pureblooded witches and wizards should be in Slytherin."

"Because" he continued "The Prophecy states that the Goddess of Destiny must be in Gryffindor. Hermione Granger is the most eligible witch. She would most definitely do her duty with diligence. Why let a matter of housing interfere with a Goddess to be?"

"Ah, I suppose that is very intelligent of Dumbledore, as much as I hate to admit it."

"There is just one problem, Mr. Malfoy."

"What is it, you old fool?"

"How will you get Miss Granger and her parents to agree with the marriage? From what I hear, the two don't get along at all."

"Simple. They cannot say no. Hermione Granger is the Goddess of Destiny and my son, Draco, is the God of Fate. They will fall in love anyway. It is in the Prophecy." He explained as if Fudge was incredibly stupid.

Lucius returned to the Malfoy Mansion and called Hermione's parents to inform them. Surprisingly, they did not disagree at all.


End file.
